the stuff of d r e a m s
by CraziiJaney
Summary: if dreams are nothing but w-i-s-p-s of the mind, then why can Namine touch and feel hers? more importantly, who is he?


**Disclaimer:** "Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup, they slither while they pass they slip away into the universe... Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, possessing and caressing me..."

* * *

"True, I talk of dreams

which are the children of an idle brain,

begot of nothing but vain fantasy,

which is as thin of substance as the air,

and more inconstant than the wind, who woos

even now the frozen bosoms of the north,

and being angered, puffs away from thence,

turning his face to the dew dropping south..."

**_-_****_Romeo and Juliet _**

* * *

"Mr. Irino, if you _**please**_."

Mr. Valentine calmly struck his lengthy nimble wooden stick upon Sora's desk, rousing him with an earsplitting _CRACK!_ The brunette instantly sat straight up and blinked his bleary eyes heavily. His russet spikes were limp and lifeless from the past twenty minutes of his so-called "Literature of Moral Conflict" siesta.

"Whaa? OH! Oh, um...hi?" Sora shook his head and smiled feebly at his teacher who was currently providing a look that resembled sharpened daggers at the boy.

"Well, Mr. Irino, can _you_ tell us the certain properties that Fyodor Mikhailovich Dostoevsky intigrated into his later compositions?" The professor glared at Sora who was grinning sheepishly and toying with his crumpled paperback version of, "The Brothers Karamazov." His desk was perfectly arranged to accomidate the functions of an afternoon nap and his head was placed where Mr. Valentine would_normally_ not be able to distinguish him.

"Um…love?" Sora's eyes widened as Mr. Valentine leaned in towards his scarlet face.

"_No_, and I better see you pay attention in class, Mr. Irino, or your final grades may not see you into college..." Mr. Valentine slowly drew away, glaring vehemently at him, and continued his prolix lecture on Dostoevsky's The Brothers Karamazov.

Sora nonchalantly shrugged off the piercingly questioning eyes of the students around him and commenced to read his shabby book.

- - -

"Seriously? You got caught sleeping in Mr. Valentine's class _again_?! You don't remember the last time that happened?!!" Kairi groaned exasperatedly. They sat on a grey bench in the verdant park, listening to one another talk about their day.

"You don't remember the week long cleaning duty _and_ the detentions?" Tidus asked sardonically. Sora brushed off the remark and said, " Well, I was tired and…yeah…"

"Sora, you're always tired."

"No, I'm not!"

"…Don't lie."

"…Fine, whatever. _So_ I'm chronically tired. It's a disease; you should comfort me in this time of need."

Selphie sighed and rolled her green eyes as Sora continued.

"Anyway, I had the weirdest dream. I was on this really big _island_ and there was this huge metal…thing in my hand. And there was this huge flash in the sky. You know, almost like fireworks."

"Really? Oh, that's pretty!" Kairi delightedly stated. The redhead stared off into the clear baby blue sky for a brief moment and continued.

"You know what I dreamt yesterday? Oh my gosh, I was this princess and I had a castle... My castle was like, made out of candy. I remember eating my chocolate windowstill." She gabbed dreamily of her candy palace until Tidus intervened with his night's recollections.

"Well, I just dreamed the usual. You know, blitzball and random stuff." The bronzed boy grinned mischieviously, "…and I just happened to be an awesome rock star."

An akward silence struck the group as they all stared at Tidus.

"Ty…you can't even sing in the shower."

Tidus stuck out his tongue at Kairi and made a face resembling an oyster.

"Oh wow, _that's_ mature." The redhead turned toward Namine and asked, "So what did you dream today Namine?"

"I bet it was about art." Selphie joked, poking Namine slightly. Namine grinned and combed her champagne hair back with slender fingers.

"Well…I had this strange dream. I was in a park, and I saw this guy…"

Kairi squealed, "Oooh! Who was it!? Was he cute?"

The blonde continued with a slight smile on her lips.

"He wasn't cute."

The redhead's hopeful expression dropped into a tentative half smile.

"He was definetely not cute…but he was good-looking. In that pretty and mysterious way."

A squeal emerged from Kairi.

"Anyway…I was talking to him, in the dream, because I think he picked up my sketch book for me. He had really beautiful azure eyes…prettier than a girl's almost. And you know, he had the funniest hair."

"What?" Asked Tidus.

"Well," Namine continued, "his hair was pretty long and…it was **silver**."

"HAH!" A cry emerged from Sora this time. "There is no way a guy would ever dye his hair silver. Good dream Namine, but I don't think you'll ever find a guy with silver hair."

"Oh, shut up!" Selphie said to a scoffing Sora. "Don't listen to what Sora says. I think a guy with silver hair is HOT."

Namine replied, "The strangest thing was... he seemed to know me. Almost like we've known each other for the longest time."

Kairi squealed. "That's so sweet!"

She smiled slightly, "But you know…I sort of wanted to know more about him. He seemed very…interesting."

Namine glanced at her watch and gave a start, "Oh! I'm sorry guys, I better go. I have to get to my art class." She rose to her feet and gathered her belongings from the splintery bench, "Bye!"

The others waved goodbye as they saw her sprint down the smooth concrete path toward the middle of town.

Kairi sighed and put her hands behind her head. "You know, I wish I had Namine's dreams. Candy castles are great and all that, but mysterious boys really do top the list."

* * *

**Author's Note:** AHHH!!!! I haven't been on in forever!!! I'm so sorry to the people who've waited for the rest of my fanfics! I just hate high school. My teachers all want to smother us in homework. Annnddd I've joined Track and Field, so that takes up a lot of my time. Ah well, such is life. This is just something that I've written a while ago. Thought someone might enjoy it. I'll see if I can write more chapters... 


End file.
